<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painter by ElyserieSoinoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837289">Painter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyserieSoinoia/pseuds/ElyserieSoinoia'>ElyserieSoinoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Spoilers, actual randy is there kind of but it's whatever, first work dunno how to tag send help, kind of angst but overall not too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyserieSoinoia/pseuds/ElyserieSoinoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the bad times, Randy’s life has been colourful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy March/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm finally transferring my fanfics from Tumblr onto here. This one was written years ago and it's been a long while since I've even opened the Wizardess Heart app, so direct any inaccuracies to past me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was younger, Serge could remember being surrounded by browns. From the mud and dirt he got caked in while he was running about experimenting to the smells of his grandmother’s store.</p>
<p>“Clean yourself up,” his grandmother would chide from the kitchen entrance, somehow making exasperation look like some form of affection and fondness. “I don’t want my customers to run away at the sight of a tiny troll.” He would oblige like always, consequently making a mess with the water from spur of the moment magic testing.</p>
<p>Even then, after the scolding and rough clean-up she would give him that he still swore to this day would have rubbed all his hair off, she would give him whatever tips and advice on said messy magic over freshly baked sweets.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>When he arrived in Gedonelune’s Magic academy, he remembered a lot of gold. From the hair of one of his friend’s to the feeling his other friend gave him.</p>
<p>“I am not becoming a prefect just so you can get away with your childish and useless ‘adventures’,” Klaus slammed his book shut, irritated that Serge would bring this up again. “You would make better use of your time if you used that genius of yours to figure out that I am done with you.” Nevertheless, Serge would persist, just because he knew Randy would always laugh at their interactions.</p>
<p>He only stopped when the golden crowned Emperor had tried to bury him under a pile of books and Randy had to intervene to ensure that Klaus wouldn’t go as far as to kill him over ‘harmless banter between friends’.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>When Randy paid the price for a mistake that wasn’t his, the colour grey haunted him. From the sickening dull stone that was now Randy to the death of his naivety.</p>
<p>“Master…” He would vaguely register Taffy’s concerns, opting to remain focused on the harsh colouring of the ceiling. He believed that if he kept his mind in a void of endless static, then he wouldn’t be able to think about his nightmares. “Would you like some candy? The lady downstairs gave Taffy some.” When he looked at it, the colour of the sweet only burned his eyes.</p>
<p>When he would finally fall asleep from sheer mental exhaustion, he would only wake up right away. He didn’t want to face Randy’s figure anymore, so he would go back into a static state.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>When he found (finally!) the Unicorn back at the academy, he immediately had thought of white. From the overall colour of the magical beast to his renewed hope for a fresh start.</p>
<p>“You have come again,” the Unicorn stated, disgruntled at <em>Randy’s</em> persistent presence at the springs. “Do you perhaps enjoy being rejected? Because my answer is not changing.” Despite being well aware of how unwanted his requests were, he continued to visit the Unicorn. It hadn’t mattered that he hadn’t gotten what he wanted immediately, but there was no rush. He found the answer and he had time to kill.</p>
<p>Plus, the Unicorn was company, and any company after years of talking solely to Taffy was good company. The Unicorn hadn’t hated him either, always looking straight into Randy’s eye.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>When he stumbled on the Unicorn’s corpse, all he could see was red. From the blood marring the springs, seeping into his very being to the rage he had to finally face after running from it.</p>
<p>“Why did you runaway?! Do you think that really would’ve solved your mess?!” The grief and the pain and all the burdens Randy had forced upon him when he decided he was too weak to be brave hit him hard and took all of his excuses away. “You’re irresponsible as always! Not even the death of your——no, <em>our</em> friend could snap you out of it!” In that moment, he could remember thinking he was glad Klaus hadn’t changed. He could, in that moment, rely on him to tear away his shattered rose-coloured glasses.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even brought himself to change out of the now red school uniform, opting to allow himself to drown in crimson.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>When he finally reached the end of this ordeal, he favoured the calmer colour of pink. From the colour of his hair to the sheer amount of love and trust reflected in her eyes.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault,” she would tell him on particularly bad nights of restlessness and loneliness. “We’ll find a way to free him. We have time.” Yes, he had forgotten all about stopping to look at the bigger picture. He let everything mix and blur his perspective, overlooking the colour of her eyes. He knew he needed to be objective; Randy wouldn’t like it if he wildly ran to his own drawn out demise.</p>
<p>Serge, for all he was worth by the end, after letting his heart become needlessly messy and tainting the world through his careless disasters, could always find home in her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>